And So We Meet Again
by Xiao-Mao
Summary: REI/MARIAH: Dragged kicking and screaming from China to Japan, Mariah has managed to: jeopardize her friendship with Rei Kon, piss off the most popular clique at school, AND throw up on the notorious Kai Hiwatari - all in a day's work. Nice.
1. Sincerely, Yours

**And So We Meet Again**  
**P R O L O G U E:  
****Sincerely, Yours**  
**By:** _Xiao-Mao_

- - -

Me: Hey everyone, this is my first fan poem so you better like it! (Haha, I'm just kidding. ;D)  
Mizuki: God you're annoying...anyway, this crazy lady here does not own Beyblade in any shape or form. (Thank Goodness!)  
Me: Hmph, don't let her, (_glares at Mizuki_) ruin your mood.  
On with my poem! :D

- - -

**Mariah's POV**

_It's a starry night,_

_The moon offers much light._

_I sit alone,_

_Waiting for him to phone._

_My dear friend Rei,_

_Has left us today._

_The team is mad,_

_But I feel sad._

_I remember the times when we were together,_

_Can we still be friends forever?_

_And if you can hear me Rei,_

_I will always remember you in my own special way._

- - -

I hoped you liked it!  
(God that was short XDDD)  
Comments are welcomed with open arms!  
:D


	2. Congratulations!

**And So We Meet Again**  
**C H A P T E R O N E:  
****Congratulations!**  
**By:** _Xiao-Mao_

- - -

Me: Hi Again! Thank you all so much for reading my poem and reviewing :D!  
I have decided to continue the poem into a story...XDDD Everyone shout, _hooray_!  
Mizuki: Boo! Fortunately for you guys, Xiao-Mao does not, I repeat, **DOES NOT** own Beyblade. :D  
Me: (_glares_) WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO CHEERFUL ABOUT IT! T.T

- - -

**Mariah's POV**

- - -

_Note to self__: Demand a freaking refund for being born._

Well.

My life is great.

(That was sarcasm, love.)

I'll tell you why.

First of all, Rei just seemed to have randomly decided one day, "Hey, wouldn't it be funny if I just packed my bags and left the White Tigers? You know, the best damned Beyblading team on the face of Earth/Universe/Galaxy/_Uranus_? Oh, and while I'm at it, why don't I move to another country without a trace?! Because that would be absolutely _hilarious_."

Yeah, okay, fuck you asshole.

Your FACE is hilarious.

Secondly, in this amazing thing I call my life, my _darling_ parents are forcing me to move to a new school. Oh, that's not even the best part of it. My new school is in_ Japan_. Has it ever occurred to them that I can't even understand a word of Japanese? Because obviously the fact that I've been living in China for the past sixteen years of my life has nothing to do with it.

Nice move mom, dad.

I have no idea why they even want me to be here. I mean I was getting along just fine in China. I had pretty good grades (you see, Chinese parents are _very _good at convincing you that any mark under 95 percent, is a fail. Asian fail, if you would), I had a decent amount of friends due to the many sports teams I joined.

Here comes the worst part:  
I was bullied (by my _loving _parents, my own flesh and blood!) into leaving my Beyblading (only the best sport ever, _duh_) team, the White Tigers. God, just thinking about it makes me want to beat the living daylights out of the nearest person/plant/animal/wall/insect/micro organism.

To say Lee wasn't pleased would have been quite the understatement. Apparently the excuse, "Mom wants me out" just didn't suffice.

So uh, congratulations mom, dad.

You guys just _royally _screwed me over.

I hope you can sleep at night, knowing the fact that your actions has caused your daughter such pain, such _agony_.

So I'm currently trying to resist the urge to go on a rampage and destroy everything in sight..

I take a deep breath; the crispy morning smell usually clears my head, but not today. Today, I just want to crawl into a dark corner, shrivel up and die. Like a wrinkly old prune.

Maybe I should just skip.

But then my parents would find out and then I would be _dead_.

Deader than dead!

Hmm, maybe I can walk into the lamp over there. I'll knock myself unconscious! I'll just tell my parents that I wasn't watching where I was going. Except that would require me to lie. And I kinda, _really_, suck at lying.

Sighing, I glance up and _oh joy_. There it is. My new school. Right. I can hardly contain the excitement bubbling up in my stomach. Oh wait, I think that's just my breakfast.

I slowly approach the grey cement stairs. I take my sweet time climbing each step. People are starting to stare at me oddly. Sheesh, what is it with people these days? It's like they've never seen a girl dread school before. I shoot them all a scornful glare.

I stride nervously into the school and try my best to blend in. Wow, the people here all look pretty fashionable. I mean, even in their uniform and all, they still manage to pull off that...I'm-cute/hot-what-the-hell-are-you look. Most girls adorned baggy leg warms and carried large bags decorated with Hello Kitty charms. The guys had the whole sexy school boy, un-tucked, messy shirt thing going on.

(Talk about _yum_.)

I bite my lip, I was totally underdressed. I was wearing plain white thigh highs. Perched on my arm was a simple black bag with a small tiger charm attached to the zipper. My skirt was most certainly _not_ pulled two inches higher, nor was my hair fashioned in a cutesy way. Damnit, this was the exact reason why I hated first days. You never know how the people dress ergo, you were unlikely to dress to impress all the right people.

(Not that I cared.

I'm sure my good lucks and charm will suffice.

Yes?

No?

Okay.)

Le sigh.

_Note to self__: Get some Advil with that refund._

- - -

**End Mariah's POV**

- - -

"Ouch, watch it you creep!" The pink-haired girl yelled in frustration. Being the new girl was bad enough, but now this?

"Sorry." Came an annoyed voice. The person swiftly picked up his own bag before striding right past Mariah without even offering to help her with her things.

Alright.

That was it.

Mariah opened her mouth and was just about to let out a string of curses (in Chinese, then Japanese. Hooray for bilingual-ness!) when she suddenly came to a realization, '_Oh my fucking god, that looks like Rei!_'

"HOLY SHIT, REI?" Ignoring all the curious stares, Mariah jumped with glee when her memory confirmed the boy's identity, and tackled the poor unsuspecting boy to the ground.

"…Mariah?" Rei gasped, wheezing from under Mariah's weight. "Did you get heavier?"

"Yes it's me silly! And hey, don't _you _insult me!" Mariah mocked, before giggling.

Rei fought down a light blush when he felt Mariah wiggle on top of him. A few strands of her pink hair brushed softly against his face.

"...I should be getting off you, shouldn't I?" Mariah laughed lightly, before bounding off of Rei and offering him a hand.

- - -

**Rei's POV**

- - -

Oh my god.

It _really _is Mariah.

I'm not sure whether I should cry in happiness or cry in fear. I remember when we were little she would always wrestle me to the ground and then proceed beat me into submission.

Talk about embarrassing.

I rubbed my eyes and pinched myself to make sure I wasn't still in bed and still dreaming.

Nope.  
Not an illusion and definitely _not_ dreaming.

She was still standing in front of me, beaming at me.

Oh god, someone make her stop. I can't handle so much happiness on a Monday morning.

(Blame school.

I blame _everything _on school.)

I swiftly rub my eyes again before pulling her into a tight hug.

It's been so long…

Five years…

Five years since I ran away from the team and came to Japan. Why? The answer is obvious isn't it? I wanted to become a better Beyblader. And what better place to train than the place it originated from.

I hope she can understand this.

- - -

**End Rei's POV**

- - -

"Yo Rei, who's your friend over there? Heh, you guys look pretty cozy." A boy with blue hair and navy eyes snickered, pointing at the flushing two.

"Um…" Mariah and Rei said in unison. They stared at each other for a moment, cheeks painted red, before Rei broke the tension and replied with a swift, "Oh, her?"

- - -

**Mariah's POV**

- - -

Oh her?

Oh, _her_?!

He makes me sound totally unimportant!

How _dare _he disrespect me like that!

Okay, now, I am _definitely_ pissed.

"Don't address me like that, _traitor_." I hiss, venom dripping from my lips.

All eyes turned to onto me.

Wow Mariah.

Way to start a new school year.

Ignoring the warning lights in my head, I narrow my eyes at Rei.

"Don't you even _try _to deny it Rei. You and I both know you're a _dirty_ traitor."

I pick up my bag and sling it over my arm.

"Oh and for the record, my name is Mariah. Not 'oh her'." I say coolly to the blue-haired boy.

Rei shifted uncomfortably before sending me a dirty.

I return the favour.

"You-" Rei started, but before he can finish, I knock my shoulders roughly against his as I breeze past him.

"If you'll excuse me, I do believe I have a class to attend."

The navy-eyed boy blinked a few times before turning to Rei and whispering something along the lines of, "Dude, is she PMS-ing?"

_Note to self__: Consider anger management classes. _

As I am rushing down the hall, my cheeks tint pink. Okay, I'm officially embarrassed. I can't believe I just made a big scene in front of everyone like that. Oh god, way to go Mariah.

Now they'll think you're a freak with pink hair _and _temper problems.

_Nice_.

Sighing, I storm into the first class I see. Everyone stares curiously at me.

Jeez, enough with the staring already!

Wait...

Wait a second...

What _is_ my first class?

Puffing out my cheeks, I swiftly walk right out of the classroom. I try to ignore all the snickers erupting from behind me as I slide the classroom door shut.

"Man, I should be going to the office shouldn't I?" I mumble to myself, glancing at the school map.

I trace my fingers along the little lines. I follow them until I notice the words **Office**. It's in front of class A101.

"Hmmmm...A101." I tilt my head and glance at the classroom behind me.

I hit myself on the head.

It was class A101.

Okay.

That was definitely an Asian fail right there.

I turn around and there, in all its clean sparkly glory, was the office.

And to my luck, the stupid bell decides to ring, signalling the start of a new school year.

When I said my life was 'great',

I wasn't kidding.

- - -

Yay! So that was chapter one! :D  
I need to ask everyone a question; do you want the pairing to be Rei/Mariah, Rei/OC or a love triangle? XD  
All you have to do is review and tell me!  
Thank you! :D


	3. Pretty Little Devil

**And So We Meet Again**  
**C H A P T E R T W O:  
****Pretty Little Devil**  
**By:** _Xiao-Mao_

- - -

Me: Hey everyone! Thank you for voting! R/M wins, but there will be a love triangle XD  
Now Mizuki, would you do the honours? :D  
Mizuki: You lazy butt hole.  
Xiao-Mao no own Beyblade.

- - -

**Mariah's POV**

- - -

So here I was thinking, the day couldn't get any worse.

(I mean I had a freaking drama queen moment in front of everyone, then I walked into the wrong classroom, furthermore embarrassing myself, and _then _I was late for class and in my haste, knocked some guy in the nose.)

Damnit, why'd I have to go and think that? Because just like in those stupid, clichéd, predictable movies, it did get worse.

Much, _much_ worse.

I made...

No no, not a friend, but a fuglystupidbitch enemy!

I mean, an enemy.

(A fuglystupidbitchy enemy!)

I know, I'm so awesome at making new friends.

The fuglystupidbitch is what we call "Xiao Hua" in Chinese.

Xiao Hua means…well, you probably already guessed it.

(Dude, seriously, it can't get any more clichéd than this.)

Xiao Hua is the title usually bestowed on the prettiest, richest, girl in the whole entire school.

That just totally concludes how awesome I am at making friends, um, enemies.

I mean, not only did I pick the prettiest, richest, most _popular_ girl to be enemies with.

I just had to pick the nastiest, _bitchiest_ one.

_Note to self__: Get refund, get Advil, enrol for anger management classes – fuck that, just kill the damned bitch!  
_

- - -

**End Mariah's POV**

- - -

Claire strutted up to Mariah and smirked, nimble hands resting on hips. "Well, if it isn't the little, jealous, bitter Mariah."

"Shut up." Mariah ground out, fists clenching tight. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

Earlier events of the day flashed by Mariah's mind.

She remembered what happened.

Unfortunately, she remembered too clearly.

And even though she was reluctant to admit it, she was jealous.

_Very_ jealous.

- - -

**Flashback**

- - -

It was recess and Mariah was heading towards the washroom to freshen herself up after a mind-numbing lecture she had to endure.

(The subject was math. _Ick_. Mariah detested math like no other. Asians were supposed to be good at math. So what went wrong with her?

Stupid stereotypes.)

She was just about to enter the washroom when she heard a voice inside the washroom mention the name, _Rei_.

- - -

I know it's short, but please bare with me? XD  
Comments are very inspiring!  
So please review! :D


	4. Pink with Envy

**And So We Meet Again**  
**C H A P T E R T H R E E:  
****Pink With Envy**  
**By:** _Xiao-Mao_

- - -

Me: Hey, so I decided to write more XD! Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews! :D I love you all!  
Mizuki: Good for you.  
Me: Oh you and your silly comebacks.  
Mizuki: This job sucks. All I ever say is "Xiao-Mao doesn't fucking own Beyblade." I demand a raise!  
Me: …I don't even pay you!  
Mizuki: _Precisely_!

- - -

**Mariah's POV**

- - -

_Mariah_, for the love of all things pink, stay calm!

Besides, it's just Rei.

It's not like you like him or anything.

(Right?

Right.)

Last time I checked, you were _totally_ pissed at him.

"I know, Rei is like, _so_ fine!" A high-pitched voice emerged from the washroom.

"You're so lucky you have him Claire!" Exclaimed another girl with a squeaky voice.

Um.

The fuck?

Okay, this was _not _going to sit well with me.

I stomped into the washroom, tossed my pink hair over my shoulder and yelled: "Oi! How do you know Rei likes you?!"

So this friendship thing...it wasn't working.

I shot each one of the girls a deathly glare. I think my eyeballs are just about to pop out.

The girls blinked, each face expressionless, before four identical smirks crept up onto their faces.

The one I assumed was Claire looked indifferent. She merely sighed, before tucking loose strands of dyed blonde hair behind her ear. "Oh my, when did this annoying bug appear? Get rid of her."

Excuse me?

A gorgeous thing like me…a _bug_?

Oh. My. _God_.

(Oh no, she _didn't_.)

Just who did this girl think she was?

"Done." One of the girls rose from her spot against the wall and made her way towards me. "You jealous bitch. Watch what you say to Claire, she's the ruler of this school. Just for being rude I'm going to kick your ass."

I eyed the girl before sneering. "Bitch _please_. I'd kick your ass back to where-the-fuck-ever you came from _and _back before you can lay a single finger on my cute little perky butt."

The girl just smirked. She was about my height, with long black hair pulled into a high ponytail. She surveyed me with narrowed chocolate eyes. Licking her pouty pink lips, she raised a fist…

"Hold up." Claire said, hopping down from the sink.

She was smiling at me.

Oh god.

It was like she was going to devour my soul or something with her creepy ass smile.

(No!

I can't die without marrying Rei and having cute twins named Orlando Bloom and Jessica Alba!

We'll live in a gorgeous mansion and have maids complying to our ever demand and wish.

And the sex will be _amazing_.)

Claire was undoubtedly the prettiest amongst the present five girls. She somehow managed to get away with dyed blonde hair even though school rules clearly stated all hair must of natural colour.

Not that I read the three-hundred paged student handbook.

On a Friday night.

Lalala.

Damnit, I'm _not _a nerd okay?

Okay.

(By the way, how did Claire ever manage to look so sophisticated with blonde hair?

Most Asians looked so _trashy_.

Not Claire though.

Damnit…stupid gorgeous pretty rich ho!)

Claire giggled; the sound chilled me to the very bones. She then circled me, staring me down with her large azure eyes. "What makes you think Rei doesn't like me? Unless you're suggesting that Rei would like girls like…_you_…?"

I don't know how she did it, but she managed to make feel guilty as if it was _my _fault. She noticed my hesitance, and her pouty lips turned upwards into a smirk.

"Well?" She inquired, quirking a brow and tapping her manicured nails against the sink.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Went her nails.

Bubble. Bubble. Bubble. Went my anger.

I sighed wearily, like I was about to speak to a bunch of five year olds. "I'm just saying Claire, I mean, you wouldn't think Rei would like bitchy girls like _you_?" I smiled, throwing Claire's words back at her.

_Note to self__: Put Claire on THE LIST of people to run over with a truck, no, a train._

Her eyes hardened, "You want to die? Did you know that in this school, people follow _MY_ rules? You better watch it if you want to survive at _my _school. Trust me; I can ruin you with just a flick of my wrist." Her voice is soft and calm, but I did not miss the deadly undertone.

I laughed.

Ironically, back home, our school "Xiao-Hua" was _exactly _like this bitch.

Cocky, arrogant, rude -- all that lovely jazz.

I had handled her easily.

"Sorry, I don't listen to sluts." I replied, challenging her with my eyes.

I honestly expected her to throw a tantrum, maybe even try to claw my eyes out with her witch claws, but she didn't.

Claire simply glances in the mirror and begins to fix her hair. Then her eyes slant towards my reflection. "We'll see about that. Rei's already asked me to the back to school dance. What about you?"

I flush with anger as snickers explode into the air. Claire turns to face me again, every single strand of hair perched neatly in place. "What's your name?"

"..." I ignore her question.

"Hey, Claire asked you a question!" A short girl hissed.

Oh for Gods sake, all of these girls looked the same.

(With minor height differences.)

They all had big eyes, bow-shaped pink lips, and really nice hair.

They were all…

_Pretty_.

Well, you know what the say; pretty faces are only illusions to hide the ugly heart.

Okay fine, maybe people don't say that, but I made it up. It sounds pretty witty, no? Heh, I am _so _an Asian genius.

"I'm not deaf you know!" I snap back, rolling my eyes. "Besides, I believe it's in the constitution of Rights and Freedoms that I'm granted the freedom of speech. And right now, I have decided that I do not want to talk."

And again, I am so not a nerd.

"My my, not very polite now are we?" Claire pouted. "However, I am a person with manners. So let me properly introduce myself. My name is Claire. My real name is Aiko Kaneko. I'm not fully Japanese though, I'm half Korean."

I grit my teeth. "Fine, I'm Mariah. My 'real' name is Mao. I'm Chinese." Okay, both were my real names but whatever, I couldn't let stupid Claire win now could I?

"It's rude to interrupt people when they're talking." She snapped. "This here," She pointed to the girl who wanted to 'kick my ass,' "Is Yumi." Yumi welcomed me with a glare.

Claire then pointed to the short girl. "She's Akina." Akina mouthed something to me that I didn't catch. It was probably something disrespectful.

Claire nodded at a tall girl, "She's Kyoko, mess with her, and I guarantee a least two broken bones." Kyoko leered at me. I unconsciously took a step backward.

Laughing at me, Claire pointed to the last girl, a delicate-looking girl. "This is Miyoko." Miyoko didn't even spare me a glance.

All of a sudden, Yumi broke the silence with an excited shriek. "You lucky girl you, I bet you have Rei wrapped around your finger."

"Of course, _duh. _Our Claire can have anyone she wants!" Akina rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They were obviously trying to make me jealous.

You didn't have to be a genius to figure that out.

I _really _hate them.

And now I'm starting to hate myself for reacting to their taunts.

_Note to self__: Forget Claire, just kill yourself with the damned train._

They continued fussing over Claire and Rei.

I tried my best to ignore them and wash my hands.

Damnit, why do all washrooms have to be so damn squishy? And holy fuck, why are all washroom tap water always so damn cold? Oh great. The stupid towel dispenser thing is out of paper towels.

Just then I an idea hit me.

I could practically _feel _the light bulb lighting up above my head.

I held my hands under the freezing water for a few moments longer, and then swiftly pulled them out and shook all the water onto "snob squad."

(Hehe, snob squad.

I'm so clever!)

Before any of the girls could stop screaming, I ran out of the washroom howling with laughter. Their reactions were just priceless! I clutched my sides and mentally congratulated myself for my brilliant thinking.

I could feel everyone's stares on me as I giggled to myself.

I could still hear them screaming!

Ahhh, music to my ears.

Just then the screaming abruptly stopped; confused I turned around to see what had happened.

What the fuck?!

Rei was kissing Claire!

- - -

**End of Flashback**

- - -

I turn away from Claire and her annoying posse.

Someone up there must _really _detest my existence.

The bell rings at that moment, signalling the start of lunch.

Claire's group snickers and they leave, heading towards the Cafeteria.

After a few moments of collecting my wits, I head towards the Cafeteria as well. I grab a tray and wait in line.

Three minutes pass, and I was already getting impatient. I sigh and tap my fingers against my tray. "Joy to the world, I wish Claire is dead. I BBQ-ed her head..." Oh, the art of singing.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around. I came face to face with this totally _cute_, note the heavy emphasis on 'cute', blonde-haired, cerulean-eyed boy.

"Um excuse me, but you can move up now." He pointed to the huge gap between the guy in front of me and I.

I think I just turned about as pink as my hair.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I bowed my head in embarrassment and swiftly turned around. Stupid Claire! She _still _manages to make me suffer even when she isn't physically here!

God totally hates me.

_Note to self__: Stop skipping Sunday Mass._

I moved up in line and this weird mushy thingy was plopped onto my plate. I blinked at it for a few seconds.

Oh dear lord.

Did it just move?

Suddenly, I was shoved down onto a seat at a random table.

Then I realized it was cute boy who lead me here.

Okay cute boy, you can have your way this time.

(Actually, I totally wouldn't mind just bending over this table and letting cute boy have his way with me.

Oh my god, I'm a pervert.

Well...at least I'm a sexy pervert.)

I peered curiously around. The girl beside me had long hot pink hair (oh my god, what a _biter_) with light pink streaks. Across from her sat a Blonde. She had hair tied into two pigtails, and when she smiled, her cobalt eyes twinkled with mirth. Adjacent to her sat a girl with slanted gold eyes with long raven-hair. She seemed to be inspecting her food (which was actually a really good idea because that mushy blob is as much of a mystery to her as it is to me). Finally, there was this really weird girl who was gobbling down that "mushy stuff" in record time.

Ew.

As if on cue, everyone halted in their activities and turned their attention to me.

Okay, new friendship tactic this time.

I offered my hand. "Um hi", I said.

_Note to self__: Rip hole in ground, jump in, wither up and die.  
_

- - -

Me: So, that was a pretty long chapter. (_Feels proud) _Oh god, I'm exhausted. I mean, it _is_ only 3:12AM. (_Starts to snore_)  
Mizuki: As usual, the pig-head would love for some reviews. I swear she feeds off of that stuff. (_Drags Xiao-Mao off to bed_)


	5. So, This Friendship Thing

**And So We Meet Again**  
**C H A P T E R F O U R:  
****So, This Friendship Thing**  
**By:** _Xiao-Mao_

- - -

Me: Hey! I wrote a new chapter! Yay! :D  
Mizuki: Greaaaat.  
Me: (_glares_) Didn't your mother ever tell you:  
"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all."  
Mizuki: Dude. I was born from your imagination. I don't have mom.  
Retard.  
Me: …Go away.  
Mizuki: Xiao-Mao no own Beyblade.  
WEE.

- - -

**Mariah's POV**

- - -

So um.

Was it normal for people to stare at you as if you've sprouted another head?

No?

I didn't think so.

I leaned back, feeling slightly unnerved with the odd glances I was receiving. Except if I were to lean any further, I would fall off my seat.

Backwards.

Head first.

As if I didn't have enough embarrassing moments today already.

I sighed, sensing a headache approaching.

I wish the day would just hurry up and pass by faster. I swear the damn clocks are set to move _backwards_. Every time I glance at it, it's like it wasn't moving at _all_!

Why were they still staring at me?

Were my good looks and charm too overwhelming?

I glanced at the mushy thing still sitting on my plate.

Ew, it looks like a large dead slug.

Alright, I think I just totally lost my appetite.

_Note to self__: Bring your own damned lunch!_

- - -

**End Mariah's POV**

- - -

"Hi! I'm Maxi Izaki!" The blonde-pigtailed girl chirped, beaming at me.

Mariah blinked a few times, unsure of how to react.

Maxi continued to grin brightly, eyes curving into half moons. Upon receiving no reaction, Maxi frowned, waving a hand in front of Mariah. "Eh? Are you okay?"

The blue-haired girl, who was _still _wolfing down the food, glanced up and rolled her eyes. "Dude, I think all that pink hair dye finally went to her head. She's forgotten how to function as a human being."

Mariah snapped back to reality at the insult. "This is all _natural_, darling. And I'm surprised you know how insult, much less talk. I mean, you act like all the food on your plate is just going to magically vanish or something if you don't keep vacuuming it up."

The girl furrowed her brows and her lips straightened into a thin line.

"I'm Mariah." Mariah held out her hand.

Maxi shook her hand with delight. "Nice to meet you Mariah! From today on, let's be friends!"

"Definitely!" Mariah felt her spirits lift.

Finally!

She made friends!

"Let me introduce you to the rest of my friends!" Maxi giggled, before motioning at the human vacuum.

"She's Allyson. No one calls her by her Japanese name, don't ask. All I can say is that she's annoying, stupid, and insanely stubborn." Maxi sniggered as Mariah waved shyly at Allyson.

"I am so _NOT_ annoying." Allyson protested.

Maxi ignored her and moved on to the silent girl beside her. The girl with the slanted eyes.

Maxi gently patted the girl on the shoulder. "This is Mei Long. She's wise, cool, and totally _whack_!"

"What?! I am so not whack! Your _face_ is whack!" Mei huffed, crossing her arms.

"Last, but not least, is our emo girl." Maxi nodded to the girl sitting beside Mariah. The one with pink hair and light pink streaks.

"Mai's a bitch." Maxi said. "A nice one." She added after a moment's consideration.

"Right." Allyson's tone was cynical. She unwrapped a candy bar, before taking a large bite. "She's like, the hugest asshole _ever_. She's the best Beyblader on our team though. Do you Beyblade Mariah?"

Mai remained silent.

Mariah sent the girl an odd look before focusing her attention onto Allyson. "Yeah, I do. Do all of you?"

"_Duh_! We're the best, obviously."

"My team would take all of you guys down in a heartbeat." Mariah smirked.

Except she no longer had a team.

Ouch, what a downer.

Allyson stuck her tongue out at Mariah. "You wish!"

"I don't need to wish!" Mariah insisted, sending the girl a furious glare.

"For the love of god, shut up! I'm trying to read here!" Mei snapped, eyes never leaving her book.

"Um, sorry." Mariah said. "So are all of you on a team?"

"You're sitting next to our _dear _leader." Maxi replied, picking at her food.

Mai merely rolled her eyes before picking up her tray and walking away.

"Wow, she's quite the conversationalist." Mariah blinked, "So what's your team called?"

"Bloody Bladers." Came the rapid reply from Mei. "Allyson thought the name was _intimidating_. Blood-thirsty, even."

"Oh." Mariah put both hands over her mouth, attempting to suppress a giggle.

Bloody Bladers?

Oh god.

It sounded like a lame horror movie.

It was also one letter away from being Bloody _Bladders_.

Mariah laughed harder at the thought.

"Shut up you guys." Allyson playfully smacked Mariah on the arm. "Hey, I bet Mariah's quivering in her pants this instant!"

Mariah smacked Allyson back, snorting. "Right. Except I'm not wearing any pants."

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A STUPID NAME!" Maxi flailed around in her seat. "I told you but did you listen? _NOOOO_! You were all like, 'It's such a cool name yo!'"

"Psh, well it's not like you guys were of any help." Allyson crossed her arms. "And we sure as _hell _aren't calling ourselves 'All Things Sweet.'" She sent a pointed look at Maxi.

"Well girls are sugar spice and everything nice! It makes perfect sense!" Maxi retorted.

"It also makes us sound like _pansies_!" Allyson insisted.

"And Bloody Bladers doesn't?"

"Yeah! Bloody Bladers is all like mysterious and creepy and shit."

"Right. Okay. I swear to god, just by talking to you, my IQ has decreased by at least ten."

Mariah smiled at two girl's antics.

Frowning at her food, Mariah scooped up her tray. "Well, I'm off. I'm not really hungry anymore. And the crap on my tray isn't very appetizing"

The group waved goodbye as Mariah walked off.

'So,' Mariah bit her lip, 'That went well.'

Running a hand through her pink locks, Mariah made way for the tray disposal bin, until an obnoxious giggle caught her attention and she halted in her steps.

"Ah," Came an all-too-familiar voice. "Nice to see you again, Mariah."

'Great.' Mariah thought, rolling her eyes.

"Urgh, fuck _off_ Claire." Mariah sighed, blowing lightly at her bangs.

"You _really _do want a death wish don't you?" Claire glared heatedly at Mariah before tilting her chin in a cocky manner. "You think you're all that? Well, _darling, _you're just another speck of dust on my shoulder." With that said, Claire grinned sinisterly and swiped away imaginary dust off her clothes.

"Oh Claire, two can play your game." Mariah raised a brow. "I can be more than 'a speck of dust' Claire. I'll be like, gum in your hair. No matter how hard you try wash me out, you won't be able to. I'll remain there as a nuisance _forever_."

Claire snarled in anger, grabbing Mariah by the chin and pulling her close. "Oh you just try and say that to my face."

Yumi stepped up from behind Claire, "Hey, just who do you think you are? We've seen sad cases like you. And trust me; we've managed to break _every_ single one of them."

"Yeah." Akina growled. "Mark my words Mariah, you are _so _dead."

"Scared yet?" Claire let Mariah's chin go. Her sharp nails left small pink crescents on Mariah's tanned skin. "You should be."

With that, Claire turned to leave, laughing triumphantly with her group.

"You want Rei? You can have him. It's like, you can't get anyone without the help of your little friends. Obviously, you're too clingy to do anything by yourself." Mariah tossed her hair over her shoulder. "And we all know how much guys _love _clingy girls."

Claire halted abruptly in her tracks.

In half a second, Claire had Mariah pinned against the nearest wall, a handful of pink locks held tightly in her hand. "Oh you _silly _desperate girl. You'll say _anything _to make yourself feel better."

Claire's heavy perfume wafted up Mariah's nose. Mariah coughed, struggling under Claire's tight grip. "Jeez girl, lay off the perfume next time, would you? Some people would actually like to _breathe_."

Claire chuckled, releasing her vice-grip on Mariah. "Right. And maybe you should lay off with the ugly." With that said, Claire spun on her heel and led the group away.

'_Shit._' Mariah cursed, bending over so she could catch her breath. Tilting her head slightly, she glared at the spot Claire had been occupying a second ago.

She couldn't let Claire win.

(Not that it had anything to do with Rei.

Because Mariah so _did not _like him.)

With an audible sigh, Mariah headed over towards the large pile of trays and set hers on top.

The headache dawned upon her like a ton of bricks. Mariah hissed, gripping onto the counter for balance. 'Fuck,' She swore, massaging her temples with her free hand.

She turned her head a little when laughs erupted from one of the tables.

"Rei." Mariah whispered.

He was laughing.

It was like he didn't miss the team at all.

As if his actions didn't cause him regret or guilt.

They used to be best friends.

What were they now?

She could feel the tears prickling against her eyelashes, waiting to fall.

There he was, having the best time of his life while she was being tormented by his fucking girlfriend.

She watched him eat with narrowed eyes. He sat with the obnoxious boy that had been teasing them earlier. She couldn't miss his dark navy eyes and messy blue-hair.

Across from Rei sat this geeky looking boy. He had brown hair that spilled over his eyes, and on his head rested a pair of glasses. He was busy typing away on his laptop. Beside him sat _cute boy_.

'Oh my,' Mariah thought to herself. 'Cute boy, why'd you have to go be friends with Rei?'

Beside the blonde boy sat a boy with blue-grey bangs and dark blue hair.

'Hubba, _hubba._'Mariah stared, cheeks tinting pink.

(Damn.

She'd tap that.

Cute boy could join if he wanted to.)

She really should stop staring, but she couldn't.

And then _IT_ happened.

Hot boy slanted his crimson eyes…and caught her gaze.

'Oh shit!' Mariah blinked, turning red from head to toe.

And without another word, she ran out of the cafeteria.

- - -

Me: I thought that was long.  
Mizuki: Not really.  
Me: Well…you're stupid! Anyway, please comment! As review are loved and treasured very much! :D


	6. Totally, Scandalous

**And So We Meet Again**  
**C H A P T E R F I V E:  
****Totally, **_**Scandalous**_  
**By:** _Xiao-Mao_

- - -

Me: Oh god, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! D: I had writers block and all that lovely jazz. T.T  
Mizuki: …  
Me: (_le gasp_) No smartass comeback? Did hell freeze over already?  
Mizuki: Right. Xiao-Mao does not own Beyblade. All she owns is this shitty computer.  
Me: I knew it was too good to be true. D:

- - -

"I hate how the stupid bitch always gets what she wants." Mai spat out angrily. "I hear her newest boy toy is Rei."

"Oh my, is ice bitch exhibiting…_emotions_?" Allyson put a hand up to her mouth in mock amazement, her eyes never leaving her Beyblade. "I didn't know you cared. Hell, I didn't even know you _could _care." She smirked as her blade made contact with Mai's.

"Let's go Mirth!" Mai hissed. "Allyson, seriously, this is Claire we're talking about."

"Dodge it Zero!" Allyson frowned as Mai's Beyblade rammed against hers, lighting sparks against the darkening sky. She hopped on her spot a little, the bitter September winds painting an array of goosebumps across her skin. "Oh god, it's so freaking _cold_."

An exasperated sigh. "Pig-head, stop your complaining." In an inaudible screech, Mai's mauve Beyblade collided with Allyson's, sending it flying out of the dish and landing by Allyson's feet.

"Who are you calling pig-head, ice princess?" Allyson seethed, frustrated that she had lost. Again. For the _fifth _time tonight. She picked up her blade and headed towards the door. "Come on leader, let's talk inside."

Mai held out her hand, catching her Beyblade with trained ease. She scowled. Allyson was acting bitchier than usual today. Sending one last glance at the dish, Mai followed Allyson inside.

- - -

**Mariah's POV**

- - -

I shifted in my spot on Allyson's bed in her more than impressively-sized room. I was contemplating on the earlier events that had occurred today. Stupid Claire. Stupid snob squad. I really wanted to:

a) punch their pretty little faces in  
b) scratch out their eyeballs  
c) feed them to piranhas

then

d) laugh at their misery while enjoying some strawberry sorbet

(YUM!

Okay, seriously, along with _not _being a total nerd, I am not _that _violent.

Okay?

(_cracks knuckles_)

Good.)

"Hello Earth calling Mariah." Came a soft voice. Golden eyes peered curiously at me.

I glanced up, slightly startled. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Mei raised a brow. "It looked like you wanted to murder my bed sheets."

"Yeah, and you also look a bit pale." Maxi wrinkled her nose in worry.

"Oh, me? Psh, I'm fine. Ha." See this is the exact reason why I suck at lying. I make everything sound so awkward. Then I always do this little weird laugh.

"Ha. Ha. Ha?"

See!

I told you.

Oh god, I fail.

"Right." The disbelief was evident in Mei's eyes.

The sound of a door swinging open caught our attention. Mai and Allyson emerged from the doorway, bickering. Noting our inquisitive stares, Allyson pointed at Maxi and Mei.

"Mei, Maxi, we have something to discuss. Mariah stay here, we'll just be a minute."

Mei shot Mai a look.

(Kind of like the look I used to send Lee when he asked me what colour my bra was. Pervert much?)

Maxi smiled reassuringly at me, patting me lightly on my hand. The four exited the room, shutting the door behind them with a light 'click.'

The thing they were discussing…it must be something of great importance. Must be something totally _scandalous_.

And I, Mariah, was _always _down for something juicy and scandalous.

Then it hit me, what if they were talking about me?

(Why yes, the world _does _revolve around me.

Bite me.

:D)

Okay, now I _had _to find out.

I sprinted across the room and peered cautiously out into the hallway.

So what if curiosity killed the cat?

Cat's have nine lives.

- - -

Me: Reviews are appreciated!  
:D


	7. Of Pink and Blonde

**And So We Meet Again**  
**C H A P T E R S I X:  
****Of Pink and Blonde**  
**By:** _Xiao-Mao_

- - -

Me: Huge thanks to:  
**Raye, yinyangqueen, Galux Kitty, beyblade fanatic, Beybladingrl, Chichiro, Mystic Ice, beyblade5520, tazzy tigg, HikArI-T3nShi**  
I really appreciate the encouraging reviews! :D  
ILY!!  
(_huggles everyone until they turn a weird shade of blue_)

Mizuki: Once again, Xiao-Mao owns nothing.

- - -

**Mariah's POV**

- - -

I crept stealthily along the hallways of Allyson's house. It was very dark, but thanks to the large quantity of carrots my dear mother made me eat (aka forced down my throat, threaten the life of Galux, etc.) when I was younger, my vision was quite sharp.

So after about five minutes of wandering aimlessly around Allyson's house (I swear to god I opened like twenty doors) to no avail, I decided to give up.

(Stupid hoes better not be gossiping about me!)

Sighing, I made my way downstairs.

They probably didn't want me here anyway.

_Note to self__: Go home. Be emo. Eat a lot of chocolate. Get fat. Whine about getting fat. Be emo about getting fat. Eat more chocolate. Repeat._

I reached the front door and quickly slipped into the night.

I kind of wanted to cry.

Today was …downright horrible.

_Nothing _went right.

I couldn't believe I was about to start bawling my eyes out in the middle of the street. But really, _fuck _everything. The pressure of being new and the constant need to be accepted was just too much.

I trudged on, not really caring where I was walking.

And then…

It started to fucking rain.

"Great." I said to the sky. "Well, I hope the pollution chokes you to death."

I strode quickly, before breaking into a run. I caught site of a nearby house and swiftly ran up the front steps, ducking under the roof. I knocked urgently on the door. I'll just ask them if I could borrow the phone and-

"Mariah?"

I blinked.

Oh my god.

"Rei."

A pause.

Finally, a sigh.

"You should come before you catch a cold." Without any further questions, Rei grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

"Thanks." The words barely made it past my lips.

- - -

**Rei's POV**

- - -

Originally, I had planned a guy's kind of thing with Takao, Max, and Kai. We were going to watch a few movies, play Warcraft, goof around and stuff. And then _she _just _had _to show up.

Claire.

(And her annoying posse, of course.)

She was hot, I had to admit.

She was fun to play with.

But _please_, a guy needs his space.

"Rei!" She drawled, slinging an arm around me. She smiled widely, and with her free hand, she twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger. "Can I come in?"

Without waiting for my reply, Claire and her friends slid past me and hopped onto my couch.

Right then, I kind of wanted to punch her.

Heading back into the living room, I forced a smile onto my face. "Baby, we're just having a sleepover; you guys can stay if you want."

"We can't resist an invitation from Rei now can we girls?" Claire giggled, the rest of her friends following suit.

Right.

I was just about to slide back onto the couch when an urgent knocking on my door caught my attention. I grimaced.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Kai sent me a pointed look.

I put on an annoyed look, and headed down the hallway and flung the door open.

There was a sopping wet girl standing on my doorstep.

(Oh god, that sounded so wrong.

And.

Oh. My. _God_.

She was wearing a white t-shirt.)

Then,

"Mariah?" I gasped, in surprise.

"Rei." She surveyed me coolly.

I mentally winced at the tone of her voice, but ushered her into my house.

Despite everything, she was still my friend.

- - -

**Mariah's POV**

- - -

I followed him silently into his house. I couldn't help but feel a bit timid. I mean, look at me! I'm a complete mess! _And _I'm wearing a _wet _white shirt. Oh great, why don't I just present the world with my goods on a silver platter.

I frowned when Rei pushed me lightly into the living room.

The first thing I noticed was Claire.

(The blonde _is_ kind of hard to miss.)

She eyed me in annoyance before plastering a fake smile on her face. "Ah, Mariah-chan, what a pleasant surprise! We were just deciding what movie to watch."

Then I noticed her friends.

(The mere presence of their stupidity is kind of hard to miss.)

"Mariah-chan." They cooed in unison.

I made a sour face.

For the love of god, all I wanted to do was to borrow a damned phone.

- - -

Me: So I updated...after forever XD So in repentance, you guys can chose what happens in the next chapter! :D

1. The group plays truth or dare and _things_ are revealed.  
2. They watch a movie. Scandalous stuff happens.  
3. They camp out under the stars after the rain stops and they each wish on a shooting star.

So pick one and I'll do the writing! XD

Mizuki: They all sound lame to me.  
Me: Yeah? Well your face is lame.


	8. Wallflower

**And So We Meet Again**  
**C H A P T E R S E V E N:  
****Wallflower **  
**By:** _Xiao-Mao_

- - -

Me: HOMG. What's this? XIAO-MAO IS _NOT _DEAD?!  
That's right babes, I'm back! :D!  
**Thank you all **_**so much **_**for supporting my fic!  
I really, **_**really**_**, appreciate all the reviews and comments I have received!  
(You guys have **_**no **_**idea!)  
I sure hope you guys haven't forgotten about this fic. :D  
**Mizuki: Oh, great.  
Me: I bet you missed me my adorable, cute-  
Mizuki: Shut up.  
Me: -horrible, annoying, mean muse! D:!  
Mizuki: …Right.  
Me: Just do your damned job!  
Mizuki: As always, Xiao-Mao does not own Beyblade.  
:D

**- ****A very, **_**very**_** important note** **-  
I have gone back and re-written **_**all **_**of the chapters**, so **I think it would be a good idea to re-read from the beginning **since I have added / changed some things.

Once again, thank you all very _very _much for reading my story!  
I hope you guys like the new chapter!

Oh, and the winner of the Poll is option **Number One**!  
_They group plays truth or dare and things are revealed.  
_;D

- - -

**Mariah's POV**

- - -

"Oh, my god."

Claire giggled, biting gingerly on a light pink manicured nail. "Is this porn Rei? _Oh_ _my god_! What the hell is Nightshift Nurse?" She then dropped the disc she was holding and put two hands on her face in mock disgust. "You are a _dirty_ boy Rei!"

Two things ran through my head:  
**A.** Um, I'm going to fucking bitchslap her like, _now_.  
**B.** What the hell _is _Nightshift Nurse?

Rei looked like he wanted to floor to open up and swallow him whole. He turned approximately three shades of red before swiftly pointing at the blue-haired boy from earlier today. "He brought that over; I swear to god, it's _not _mine!"

Claire and her girls burst out into giggles.

(Okay, I am like _this close _to stabbing them all in the face with my freaking wrist watch.)

"Oh god._" _I grumbled, eyebrow twitching. "I think I'm going insane."

"Whose insane?" Blue-haired boy from earlier today asked as he plopped himself down right next to me on the couch, handing me a bowl of popcorn. "You want?"

(Okay, I can't just keeping calling him 'blue-haired boy from earlier today', he needs a name. Hm, how about Charlie? I think blue-haired boy from earlier today looks like a Charlie.)

"Thanks." I smiled.

I hope my eyebrow still isn't twitching.

Charlie stared at me for a moment before bursting out laughing, "How come your face looks so funny?"

Damn.

"Speaking of insanity, I think we should watch Saw Four!" Yumi bounced excitedly on her seat.

"Yumi, for goodness sakes, what are you on? I'm not watching that. It's _so_ nasty. I think we should watch the Notebook." Claire grinned, sidling down onto Rei's lap.

(What a _whore_.

Not that I wouldn't have done the same.

(_cough)_

But that's different, okay?)

In unison, all the guys present groaned loudly in response. Yumi frowned for a swift moment before her face lightened up.

"That's brilliant idea Claire!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "I would _love _to watch the Notebook."

(Well darling, I would _love _to smack you across the face with a notebook.)

I think Claire has cast this evil spell over her friend's or something. They comply with her every beckon and call. You know, I'm actually kind of scared. I mean, I don't want to walk out here as a mindless idiot.

Brains are sexy, _you dig_?

(Right. Okay. I'm _never _saying that again.)

"Um, Rei? May I borrow your phone?" I asked softly, handing Charlie back the popcorn. "I have to get home."

(I swear to god, I'm like the only one that says '_may_'nowadays.

Good grammar, along with brains, is _very _sexy you know.)

"Oh, you're still here? I thought you went to the washroom or something." Kyoko yawned, stretching her arms above her head.

Great. Now I feel like staying here just to piss them off.

"Yeah sure, the phone is in the kitchen." Rei waved towards the general location of the kitchen.

Right.

I've never even been to his house before so how the hell am I supposed to know where the stupid kitchen is?

"Hey Mariah." Hot Boy (oh my god, hot boy is talking to me!! EXCLAMATION MARK!) glanced at swiftly at me with his (totally seductive) crimson eyes, "Could you grab my hoodie from the kitchen? It's on the table."

Wow.

Am I their freaking slave now?

(_Well_…he _is _hot boy.

I mean, I wouldn't mind being his slave…

_in bed_.)

"…Fine." I sighed.

I left the group to their flirting and giggling and whatever they did best.

I padded down the hallway, before swiftly catching sight of the kitchen.

The kitchen was dark, so I switched on the light by the doorframe. As the lights flickered on; I rubbed my eyes to adjust to the bright setting. I immediately spotted Hot Boy's Stussy hoodie on the oak dinner table.

Rei's kitchen reeked of Chinese herbs and spices. (Then again, every Chinese family's kitchen did.) There was a tiny island in the middle of the room with a bowl of oranges on it.

"Phone…phone…" I mumbled to myself, circling the kitchen looking for the stupid phone. After a few minutes, I still couldn't find the phone and I sighed in defeat. I decided to give Hot Boy his hoodie first and then go bug Rei some more about his phone.

As I roughly tugged Hot Boy's hoodie off the table, something fluttered out of his hoodie pocket and onto the tiled floor.

I really didn't mean to look, but I couldn't help it, the piece of paper was just lying helplessly on the floor, practically _begging _to be looked at. So what was I to do? Ignore it? Pretend I didn't see anything? No, that would've been unfair to the poor piece of paper!

I glanced around to make sure no one was around, before picking it up.

"Holy shit!" I covered my mouth, muffling my tiny scream. "What the fuck?!"

Oh my god.

This was no paper.

It was a picture.

And not just any _ordinary _picture.

It was a picture of Hot Boy and Claire…

SMOOCHING.

YES, SMOOCHING!

(Isn't smooching _such _a cute word?

Smooch!

Smooch!

I would like to _smooch_ Hot Boy.

And Cute Boy.

And R-)

I brought the picture up closer to my eyes.

No doubt about it, the participants were _definitely _Hot Boy and Claire. I mean, who else would have such _hideous _blonde hair? (And who else would have such _sexy _biceps?)

I frowned a little at the picture.

I felt kind of bad for Rei.

I bet he really likes Claire, I mean, how else would he be able to stand her bitchiness and annoyingness and fakeness and demanding-ness?

(I am so not biased at all.)

How could Hot Boy do that to his friend? Seriously, friends don't do that to each other. It was just wrong. Like, morally wrong. Plus, my respect for Hot Boy totally went down by like ten points.

And how could Claire play Rei like that? I mean, despite the fact that he can be _such_ a bone-head sometimes; he was still a _really _amazing person. (And his _abs_, oh my god, they're like, _rock hard_. And you know what else probably is? Right. I better stop.)

"Mariah?" Came a soft voice from the doorway.

I swiftly shoved the picture into the back pocket of my pants. "Um, yes?"

It was Rei.

"Hey, um, sorry, the phone isn't in here. I forgot I brought it into the living room earlier." Rei looked a little embarrassed.

"Oh, that's fine. At least I got your friend his hoodie, haha." I scooped up Hot Boy's hoodie into my arms and followed Rei back into the living room.

"Rei's friend!" Charlie waved at me, "Come play truth or dare with us!"

Cute boy began waving frantically too. "Yeah, come play!"

Well, if cute boy _insisted_.

Passing Kai's jacket to Rei, I took a seat in between Cute Boy and Charlie.

"Oh, my name is Takao by the way." Takao said, holding out his hand. "You're the girl who bitched at Rei earlier today right?"

(Oh great.

I bet he remembers me as the 'freaky-pink-haired chick that bitched at Rei earlier today'.)

"Nice to meet you Charlie." I shook his hand.

Oops, did I just say that out loud?

"Um, I mean Takao." I swiftly corrected myself, giggling nervously.

Cute boy then held his hand out to me. "Hey! My name is Max!"

Ah, the cute boy has a name!

"Hi Max." I beamed at him, shaking his hand eagerly. "I'm Mariah."

"I know." He winked, grinning wickedly.

(Oh my god!

I…I'm in _lurve_.

No, for realz!)

"Kai, it's your turn." Claire slurred, sliding her arm through his. "You get to pick your victim."  
She drew the attention back to herself.

(Surprise, surprise.)

A pause.

Finally, "Mariah."

"Guh?" I squeaked ungracefully. It took my brain about three seconds to register the fact that Hot Boy had chosen me. (And he knows my name! Oh my god, Hot Boy knows my name!)

"Truth or dare?" He asked, a playful smirk tugging at his lips.

I _almost _said: "Anything for you Hot Boy!"

_Almost_.

After a swift moment of contemplation, I decided on: "Truth."

"Wow, what a _pansy_." Claire tittered, glaring evenly at me.

Kai's crimson eyes burned into mine. "Hn."

I think I might have just had a heart attack.

"So Mariah, care to enlighten us with _why _you're so mean to our Claire? Why did you throw water at her? Why did you call her all those horrible things? What has she ever done to you?"

"What?!" Both Rei and I shrieked at the same time.

Rei expression contorted to one of extreme fury. He turned to glower at me, hands curling into fists. "That was _you_? You threw water at Claire? _You _called her a half-breed, a Gook, and all that racist stuff?"

What in god's name has this girl been saying about me?

"She's lying!" I cried, defending what little dignity I had left. "Are you fucking shitting me? Don't tell me you actually believe her!"

Takao gripped Rei's shoulder, "Yo man, calm down. Hear Mariah out, yeah?"

"I admit, I _may _have sprinkled a little water on her but that's _it_!" I hissed. "She's lying to you!"

Kai raised a brow at me. "And why would Claire lie?"

What. The. Fuck?

Was this guy daft?

Was he fucking _stupid_?

"Yeah Mariah." Rei narrowed his eyes at me. "Why would she lie?"

It was obvious the two were not going to hear me out. All my attempts would have been proven futile. Despite the tense atmosphere of the situation, Claire still managed to smirk at me, pink lips curling around sharp teeth. There was only one thing I could do to make Rei listen to me.

"Same reason as this." I reached into my back pocket and threw the picture at him.

- - -

Me: PHEW! (_wipes sweat_) That took long to write XD! I hope you guys all enjoyed it. Reviews are _really _appreciated! :D  
Oh god, I'm so _tired_, it's like 5AM! And I have summer school in about three hours…NO!! T.T  
Mizuki: It's not like you sleep anyway.  
Me: You know what? You're just jealous you don't get to go to the beach today.  
Mizuki: Um. Considering the fact that I'm part of your damned imagination, I don't feel so bad.  
Me: Damn you and your logic!  
**So everyone, what are your plans for the summer?**  
Hanging out at the beach?  
Shopping?  
Going to an exotic place?  
Share! :D**  
**


End file.
